1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus that detects a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radar apparatus that is known in the related art radiates pulse signals toward an open space and receives a reflected wave signal reflected by a target (object) in order to measure, for example, a range and a direction to the target, thereby detecting the target. In such a radar apparatus of the related art, in a case in which a signal processed by a radio frequency (RF) unit includes an error in at least one of an in-phase component (I component) and a quadrature component (Q component), an error frequency component appears in a frequency domain with an inverted sign with respect to a frequency domain of a correct frequency component. This degrades performance of detecting Doppler estimation results.
As a solution to this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-338230 discloses a radar apparatus that prevents degradation of the performance of detecting Doppler estimation results by, in a case in which the signal processed by the RF unit includes at least one of an I component error and a Q component error, calculating a correct amount of frequency components from the amount of the correct frequency components and the amount of error frequency components.
However, in a case in which each of frequency domains with inverted signs includes correct frequency components of reflected wave signals reflected by different targets, it is unlikely to detect all targets with the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-338230.